


Love is Shown in Different Ways

by awizarding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awizarding/pseuds/awizarding
Summary: In which Draco's friends slip him a love potion that causes the drinker to pursue the object of their affections. To their blatant amusement, Draco doesn't act any different.After all, love is shown in different ways.





	Love is Shown in Different Ways

     "This is going to be pure gold," snickered Blaise to Pansy.  
     Pansy laughed until Theo hissed at them to be quiet. "He's coming!"  
     They all quickly erased their humoured expressions off their faces as Greg continued to look bewildered. They hadn't gotten him on their plan because of his big mouth―he didn't exactly think before he spoke.  
     "Morning, Draco." Said Pansy, desperately trying not to giggle.  
     Draco smiled dreamily. "Good morning, everyone. I slept wonderfully."  
     Greg looked even more confused, while Pansy, Theo, and Blaise were all fighting their desperate need to laugh out loud. Blaise was making an odd hissing sound as he put his hand over his mouth in an effort to contain himself.  
     "Are you alright, Blaise? Are you feeling ill? I can take you to Madam Pomfrey," Draco asked, concern written all over his expression before he smiled. "Maybe I'll see Potter."  
     Theo's eyes were beginning to water at this point. "Brilliant idea, he's sitting over there," he managed, his voice unnaturally high pitched.  
     Draco looked as though he was about to ask Theo if he needed to be escorted to the hospital wing but then looked in the direction of the Gryffindor table where Theo was pointing. "There he is. That specky git."  
     At these words, Pansy fell over off her chair in a fit of giggles, Blaise quickly trying to help her up. It took several attempts as now both Slytherins were in hysterics, but Draco didn't seem to take any notice.  
     "HEY, POTTER!" He yelled over the Great Hall.  
     Potter turned to face him with a frown. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He called back.  
     "Did you get hit with a bludger this morning, or is that the way your face is meant to look?" Draco leered, his mouth turning into a smirk of satisfaction.  
     Theo collapsed in his chair as he howled with laughter, Pansy and Blaise following shortly after. Greg was silent with bewilderment.  
     "Oh my _Merlin_ ," Pansy managed to spit out, repeating it again and again like a mantra.  
     Draco turned as did several other students, including Potter. "Are you three alright?"  
     Blaise nodded weakly. "Absolutely," he croaked.  
     "I don't have time for your stupid games, Malfoy. Grow up." Potter said, glaring at him before rising out of his seat and exiting the Hall, all but stomping away.  
     Draco growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Everyone thinks he's _so_ smart, _wonderful_ Potter with his scar and his broomstick―"  
     "Stop! Please, I beg you," Theo said shakily, his body racked with laughter. "I can't―I just _can't_."  
     Draco frowned with concern, ignorant to his friends' amusement. "Are you sure you don't need to see Pomfrey?"  
     "Actually, that's a very good idea, Draco," wheezed Pansy, trembling as she tried to get up. The others followed, Greg asking repeatedly what was going on.  
     They walked through the corridors and eventually they managed to recover from their wild laughter, just before they reached the hospital wing. It was very difficult to do so, as Draco was continuously ranting about Potter's ' _perfect smile_ ' and ' _stupid beautiful green eyes_ '.  
     As Madam Pomfrey came to greet them, Pansy whispered, "He's been dosed with a love potion, ma'am," before snickering again.  
     Pomfrey frowned, tutting under her breath as she walked to the supplies cabinet. "Children these days with their love potions," Pansy managed to hear her muttering.  
     She came back five minutes later with the antidote. "And I suppose you three thought it a good laugh?" She asked Theo, Pansy, and Blaise, who all had amused faces.  
     Blaise quickly shook his head. "No, ma'am."  
     Pomfrey's eyes narrowed before handing Draco the antidote, the latter staring at it in confusion.  
     "Come on, Potter drank it too." Theo egged Draco on. Of course, with the mention of Potter, Draco frowned in determination as he opened the vial and swallowed the contents. His eyes became more focused as he came to. "What―" he began, but Pansy tugged his arm.  
     "I'll catch you up on the way," she promised. "We're going to be late for Potions."  
  
     "What was all that about, Malfoy?" Potter asked Draco later in Potions class. They'd been tragically paired up for the lesson. "I thought we weren't speaking to each other."  
     This was true, after the war they had been consistently ignoring each other, not trying to either rile the other up or even have a civil conversation.  
     "Well, you seem to be failing rather spectacularly," Draco sneered in response. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
     "The Great Hall? This morning?" Potter asked, frowning when Draco didn't register.  
     "I don't recall anything happening this morning. I woke up in the hospital wing." Draco replied.  
     Potter's frown deepened. "I don't know what you're playing at, Malfoy," he said. "But just leave me alone."  
     "It would be my pleasure," spat Draco.  
     "Fine!"  
     "Fine!"  
     "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, are you two quite finished?" Came their professor's voice.  
     "Yes, sir." They chorused, shooting each other filthy glares.  
     They didn't speak for the remainder of the lesson until Potter dragged Draco into a corner away from the other students.  
     Draco smirked. "Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you, Potter?"  
     Potter flushed, releasing his grip. "Shut up, Malfoy."  
     "Is that what you wanted to tell me? Here I was hoping you had something interesting to say. Then again, I suppose you never have, so why on earth I was surprised I will never know." Said Draco.  
     Potter growled. "No, that's not what I wanted to say to you, Malfoy. I wanted to know if you remembered this morning."  
     "No, I don't remember. Is that seriously what's bothering you? Pansy said I was under the effects of a love potion," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm in high demand, you know."  
     "Come off it, Malfoy. Then why were you yelling at me instead of whoever slipped you the potion?" Potter asked.  
     Draco blushed. "I most certainly was _not_!" He objected. "It's none of your business, anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to―"  
     Draco didn't have time to reply as Potter grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Draco wanted to push himself away but his body instead wrapped itself around Potter's and melted into the kiss. All the tension dissolved as Potter's tongue met his. Potter moaned softly as Draco wrapped his leg around him and kissed ferociously.  
     "Harry, are you― _Malfoy_?" Weasley's eyes practically dislocated from their sockets.  
     They ripped apart, Draco brushing off his robes as he smirked at Weasley. "See you later, Potter. Weasley." He nodded, turning and walking away, a huge smile plastered across his face.  
     Maybe love potions weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Until we meet again,  
> — Abby


End file.
